<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wouldn't it be good if it was understood (español) by ominous_softie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948209">Wouldn't it be good if it was understood (español)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominous_softie/pseuds/ominous_softie'>ominous_softie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mr. Robot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Acceptance, Autism Spectrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:16:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominous_softie/pseuds/ominous_softie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se trata de que Elliot sea autista.</p>
<p>Esta es un traducción de mi historia en inglés de el mismo título.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wouldn't it be good if it was understood (español)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lo siento, no soy un hablante nativo de español, corrija mis errores, por favor.</p>
<p>Título de la canción 'Beam Me Up' de Darlia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En su infancía, maestros y médicos sugirió Elliot ser evaluado para el autismo. Magda tuvo reluctancia, pero Edward insistió en que no podía doler, así que finalmente fue diagnosticado. Magda ignoró y negó el diagnóstico hasta que Edward murió (gracias a Dios).</p>
<p>A partir de entonces, el trato de Magda a sus hijos empeoró. Cada vez que Elliot movió sus manos repetidamente, ella sostendría sus muñecas todavía, uñas afiladas que dejan marcas rojas en su piel. Cada vez Elliot hablaba demasiado sobre computadoras, recibiría un cigarrillo en su piel en circulos ardientes. Cada vez Elliot no pudo captar la etiqueta social, metáforas, ambiguiedad, Magda gruñiria y reprenderia y le diría que dejara de actuar como un r*t*rdado. Ningún rasgo quedó impune.</p>
<p>Entonces, Elliot aprendió a reprimir y esconderse, a volver todo hacia adentro. Y surfrió por ello. Las personas que conoció se dieron cuenta de su incomodidad social, su incomodidad en su propia piel, sus rutinas y su insistencia en usar la misma sudadera con capucha todos los dias.</p>
<p>El die que se conocieron, Shayla le había preguntado "¿no te gusta las personas, eh?"</p>
<p>Es verdad que no le gusta la mayoría de laa personas, pero sobre todo, no los entiende. No sus mentiras u engañas y la causa deliberada de daño. No su falta de decir lo que quieren decir, o su juicio de que no sigue reglas que nunca se les dijo que exístan en primer lugar. No entendía cómo otro trato con todo el caos y la estimulación de la vida.</p>
<p>Un dia, cuando Elliot y Shalya se habian conocido más, ella le preguntó "oye, espero que esto no te ofenda, pero, ¿eres autista?"</p>
<p>Un poco sorprendido, los ojos de Elliot se abrieron antes de mirar a sus pies, evitando el contacto visual. Él asintío tímidamente.</p>
<p>"Bien. Ya me lo imaginaba. No lo tomes a mal, solo, me recuerdas a mi sobrina."</p>
<p>Él miró a ella con interés , "¿el que te dio Qwerty?" </p>
<p>"Si," ella le sonrió.</p>
<p>No todos lo entendieron como Shayla y Darlene, desafortunamente. Angela trató de entenderlo, pero ella no siempre tuvo éxito, no completamente. Su gilipollas de un novio, Ollie, siempre se sorprendió por su franca honestidad. El dia Elliot hackeado la prisión, Isaac Vera lo llamó 'rainman', y Elliot trató de no pensar demasiado en esa pelicula y su representación estereotipada y engañosa de autismo. Isaac no sabe Elliot es realmente autista. Así es la vida en un mundo donde todos piensan que puedes saber al instante.</p>
<p>Un viernes, no mucho después de que Elliot comenzó a trabajar para Allsafe, Gideon había preguntado casualmente si Elliot tenia algún plan de fin de semana. Elliot lo miró, se encogió de hombros y dijo "claro", sin saber que se esperaba que elaborara. Después, cuando se fue a casa, Gideon llevó a Angela a un lado.</p>
<p>"No lo entiendo. ¿no le gusto?"</p>
<p>"No, así es como es él. Probablemente no sabe que decir," Angela explicó. Gideon aprendió que las pequeñas charlas generalmente no van a planear con Elliot.</p>
<p>En prisión, después de que Leon rescató a Elliot de Kevin y su pandilla de neonazi, Elliot se sentó en un rincón de la biblioteca, seguía sacudido, cuanda Leon lo encontró de nuevo. Sabía que su cuerpo se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro, calmarse a sí mismo, pero no le importaba. Nadie podía verlo de todos modos. Leon se le acercó, ahora limpio de sangre, y se deslizó para sentarse al lado de Elliot.</p>
<p>"¿Como te sientes, Elliot?"</p>
<p>"Sí," Dijo Elliot, apenas audible.</p>
<p>Ignorando la respuesta no apropiada, Leon giró la cabeza para mirarlo antes de preguntar "¿por qué haces eso tanto?"</p>
<p>"¿Hago lo que?", preguntó Elliot, confundida. </p>
<p>Leon señaló la mano de Elliot en su cabello, y solo entonces Elliot se da cuenta de que ha estado allí todo el tiempo, dedos corriendo suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.</p>
<p>"Oh" dijo, "se siente bien, supongo."</p>
<p>Leon asintió.</p>
<p>Elliot disfrutó de la compañía de Leon, y no puede dicir que no aprecia a otra persona que se sienta cómoda para sentarse con él durante períodos no verbales. A Elliot siempre le había gustado el silencio y sus propios pensamientos, y es agradable estar rodeado de personas que no esperan charlas sin ningún propósito. </p>
<p>A veces Elliot se sobreestimula, el mundo neurotípico demasiado brillante y ruidoso y lleno de estimulación. Debido a Magda se había acostumbrado a cerrar más que a derretirse, siempre encontrando la forma más rápida de salir del mal ambiente.</p>
<p>Elliot se sintió más cómodo con todos los que conocía y le gustaban cuando obtuvieron más comprensión de él y cómo funcionaba. Ya nadie reaccionó negativamente a sus rasgos, y por esto se sintió aliviado. Darlene lo había apoyado donde podía desde que tenía la edad suficiente para entender, y Elliot encuentra consuelo al saber que no lo dejará. Cuando Darlene le habló de un nuevo hacker, por ejemplo, a veces no podía evitar stimming para expresar emoción y asombro. Darlene le sonreiría suavemente y le diría más.</p>
<p>Ahora, Elliot se sienta en su casa en su escritorio, una mano escribiendo en su teclado mientras la otra recorre el suave pelaje de Flipper se acurrucó en su regazo. Simpre le gustó cómo los animales no esperaban nada de ti. Podrían simplemente sentarse juntos viendo el mundo pasar a su propio ritmo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias por leer.</p>
<p>Fue difícil traducir los términos del autismo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>